This study will examine the effect of acute administration of alcohol in non-alcoholic human volunteers following different modes of administration. In addition, this study will examine the effect of opioid antagonist administration in non-alcoholic human volunteers and abstinent alcoholics. Most studies so far have either given alcohol intravenously, or per os. Only a few studies have, to our knowledge, been done to compare these modes of administration of alcohol in humans.